gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Marvel: Dawn of Hydra
is a superhero fighting video game based on the characters created by Marvel Comics. It is developed by Avalanche Software and released by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment (under license of The Walt Disney Company), being released for PC, Mac, PlayStation 4, Xbox One and Nintendo Switch on TBD. Synopsis Characters See also: List of Intro Quotes in Marvel: Dawn of Hydra Main * Avengers ** Steve Rogers / Captain America (voiced by Roger Craig Smith) - TBD ** Tony Stark / Iron Man (voiced by Matthew Mercer) - TBD ** Natasha Romanova / Black Widow (voiced by Laura Bailey) - TBD ** Peter Parker / Spider-Man (voiced by Josh Keaton) - TBD ** Dr. Bruce Banner / The Incredible Hulk (voiced by Kirk Thornton as Banner and Fred Tatasciore as Hulk) - TBD ** Thor Odinson (voiced by Travis Willingham) - TBD ** Clint Barton / Hawkeye (voiced by ) - TBD ** T'Challa / Black Panther (voiced by Khary Payton) - TBD * X-Men ** Prof. Charles Xavier / Professor X (voiced by Keith Ferguson) - TBD ** James Howlett / Logan / Wolverine (voiced by Travis Willingham) - TBD ** Scott Summers / Cyclops (voiced by Nolan North) - TBD ** Jean Grey / Phoenix (voiced by Jennifer Hale) - TBD ** Bobby Drake / Iceman (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) - TBD * Fantastic Four ** Reed Richards / Mr. Fantastic (voiced by Robin Atkin Downes) - TBD ** Susan Storm / Invisible Woman (voiced by Kari Wahlgren) - TBD ** Ben Grimm / Thing (voiced by Gregg Berger) - TBD ** Johnny Storm / Human Torch (voiced by Quinton Flynn) - TBD DLC * Col. Nick Fury (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - TBD * Phil Coulson (voiced by Clark Gregg) - TBD * Dr. Hank Pym / Ant-Man / Giant-Man (voiced by Wally Wingert) - TBD * Janet van Dyke / The Wasp (voiced by Colleen Villard) - TBD * Sam Wilson / Falcon (voiced by Bumper Robinson) - TBD ** Redwing - Falcon's sidekick. He acts as part of Falcon's projectile attacks. * Mary Jane Watson / Phoenix Princess (voiced by Ashley Johnson) - TBD * Kamala Khan / Ms. Marvel (voiced by Kathreen Khavari) - TBD * Wade Wilson / Deadpool (voiced by Nolan North) - TBD * Link '''(voiced by Bryce Papenbrook) (exclusively to Nintendo Switch) - TBD * '''Ratchet (voiced by James Arnold Taylor) (exclusively to Play Station 4) - TBD ** Clank (voiced by David Kaye) - TBD * Master Chief (voiced by Steve Downes) (exclusively to Xbox One) - TBD * Guardians of the Galaxy ** Peter Quill / Star-Lord (voiced by Troy Baker) - TBD ** Gamora (voiced by Nika Futterman) - TBD ** Groot (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - TBD ** Rocket Raccoon (voiced by Trevor Devall) - TBD ** Drax the Destroyer (voiced by David Sobolov) - TBD * Rey (voiced by Daisy Ridley) - DLC Guest from Star Wars. A highly force-sensitive young scavenger from the desert planet Jakku allied to the Resistance. Antagonists * Hydra ** Johann Schmidt / Red Skull (voiced by Liam O'Brien) - TBD ** Ophelia Sarkissian / Madame Hydra / Viper (voiced by Claudia Black) - TBD ** Baron Wolfgang von Strucker (voiced by Robin Atkin Downes) - TBD * George Tarleton / M.O.D.O.K. (voiced by Charlie Adler) - TBD * Norman Osborn / Green Goblin (voiced by Mark Hamill) - TBD * Loki Laufeyson (voiced by Troy Baker) - TBD * Max Eisenhardt / Magneto (voiced by David Kaye) - TBD * Otto Octavius / Doctor Octopus / Doc Ock (voiced by Corey Burton) - TBD * Eddie Brock / Venom (voiced by Sam Witwer) - TBD * Dr. Victor von Doom / Doctor Doom (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - TBD * Uranus (voiced by Isaac C. Singleton Jr. and Jim Meskimen (unison)) - the merging between Thanos and Ultron and the game's true final boss. ** Thanos (voiced by Isaac C. Singleton Jr.) ** Ultron (voiced by Jim Meskimen) DLC * Ronan the Accuser (voiced by Jonathan Adams) - TBD * Hela (voiced by Erica Luttrell) - TBD * Graviton / Franklin Hall '(voiced by David Tennant) - TBD * '''Madylne Pryor / Goblin Queen '(voiced by Jennifer Hale) - TBD * '''Ganon (voiced by Troy Baker) (exclusively to Nintendo Switch) - TBD * Ben Solo / Kylo Ren (voiced by Adam Driver) - DLC Guest from Star Wars. A dark warrior who is strong with the Force, originally the master of the Knights of Ren, and the commander of the First Order who happens to be the estranged son of Han Solo and Leia Organa and dedicated grandson of Darth Vader. Gameplay Levels Production Trivia Category:Video games Category:Warner Bros. Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Marvel Comics Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment Category:Warner Bros. Games Category:Avalanche Software Category:PC Category:Mac Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Xbox One Category:Nintendo Switch Category:T Category:PEGI 12 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:Iago PUC's ideas